


Halloweentale

by Nikikeya



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikikeya/pseuds/Nikikeya
Summary: Various length horror drabbles for the Undertale fandom.Its called Halloweentale, but I'm not limiting when I post drabbles here, so it'll update whenever my stupid ADHD ridden brain decides to let me post.
Kudos: 1





	1. Lights

**Author's Note:**

> #1: Lights. 
> 
> Setting: Underground. Post Genocide Run. 
> 
> Character(s): UT/Classic Sans

**LIGHTS**  
  
  
  
As children San's brother had often asked him why there was always so many lights around when monsters could see perfectly fine in the dark. 

Sitting huddled in the dark in his dead brother's closet, curled around a jar full of luminescent water from Waterfall as the slow, heavy footsteps came dragging up the staircase towards him, Sans finally knew the answer;

The lights had been there to keep the _real monsters_ away... 


	2. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK
> 
> Settings: Underground.  
> Character(s): ???

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**  
  
Sans sat curled on the couch, staring blankly at the carpet, eyelights hazy. Half-lidded.   
  
KNOCK.   
KNOCK.   
KNOCK.   
  
The sound came from the front door, loud, firm, slow... patient.   
  
KNOCK.   
KNOCK.   
KNOCK.   
  
Again they came, the same number, same volume, same slow manner.   
  
Sans sucked in a breath through his teeth. How many times was that now? When had they started? How long ago?   
  
And then came the voice, Loud. Warm. Concerned.   
  
"SANS? BROTHER? WHY IS THE DOOR LOCKED?"   
  
Sans kept his eyes firmly fixed on the carpet. Soul flip-flopping, his hands shook, and he clutched them tighter around the fabric.   
  
The knocking started again.   
  
KNOCK.   
KNOCK.   
KNOCK.   
  
Repeated.   
  
KNOCK.   
KNOCK.   
KNOCK.   
  
The voice came again, desperate. Pleading. "BROTHER! I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE! PLEASE JUST LET ME IN!"   
  
Sans resolve started to break. Emotions beginning to overtake logic.  
  
KNOCK.   
KNOCK.   
KNOCK.   
  
And again   
  
KNOCK.   
KNOCK.   
KNOCK. 

And again.   
  
KNOCK.   
KNOCK.   
KNOCK.   
  
Sans curled in on himself harder, clutched his hands tighter, eyes squeezed shut. He willed it all to stop. Just please stop. his soul couldn't take this.   
  
It continued for hours, days, eons. The knocking and the voice, soft, pleading, alluring, and more knocking. Again and again and again and again, till Sans felt his sanity slipping away even more than it obviously already had.   
  
KNOCK.   
KNOCK.   
KNOCK.   
  
Sans swallowed thickly. Took another shaky breath. He raised his head, about to speak, but something changed then...   
  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!   
  
Louder! Faster! Harsher!   
  
"SANS I MEAN IT! **LET. ME. IN!!** "   
  
Sans breath caught. His soul started beating harder. He'd never heard that voice sound like that before.   
  
Cold.   
Angry.   
_Dangerous._   
  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!   
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!   
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!   
  
Pounding.   
Furious.   
_**Dangerous**_.   
  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!   
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!   
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!   
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!   
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!   
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!   
**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**  
 **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**  
 **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**   
  
It didn't stop, the pounding continued, door heaving and rattling in its frame, threatening to splinter in half, and over the cacophony the voice rose, angry, cold, vengeful.   
  
"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! _I KNOW IT_! OPEN THE DOOR SANS! WHY WON'T YOU _**LET. ME. IN**_!?"   
  
Sans whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut, tears welling up as he shook, bones rattling at the sound of the furious shouting.   
  
The pounding stopped.   
  
Sans snapped his eyes back open, and turned to stare at the now unmoving door.  
  
"SANS? OH SANS, DID I SCARE YOU? I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE JUST OPEN THE DOOR! I PROMISE I'M NOT ANGRY AT YOU. PLEASE DON'T CRY BROTHER!" The voice was soft, warm again, tempting him with its false kindness.   
  
It sounded so much like his brother...   
  
Sans shook harder. Clutching the dust covered red scarf tighter to his chest. Tears spilling down his small cheeks as he sniffled. He wanted to open the door so badly...   
  
The sound of footsteps crunching through the snow and tapping on the window behind him had Sans jumping.   
  
"SaAANS. I SEeEE YOOU."   
  
Terror seeped into Sans soul at the sound of the far too happy, distorted voice behind him.   
  
"I KNeW THaT yoU WERe IN THeRE" It giggled, its voice lowered, growing darker, "DoN'T WoRRY abOUt opENinG the doOR. _**I'll let myself in...**_ "   
  
Sans sat straight up, whipping his head around to look.   
  
**The window broke.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Papyrus, windows are for diving out of, not into...

**Author's Note:**

> A small drabble to start us off, hopefully more to come soon.


End file.
